Animal or plant epidermal surfaces which include features such as scales or scutes, leaf and stem scars arrayed in the manner of scales, annularly extending leaf scars, intermittent longitudinally extending sulci and ridges, ribs, or spines, or flared and counter-flared sections are often difficult to sculpturally or three dimensionally present.
Such plant or animal epidermal structures and features are commonly found upon the torsos of fish which commonly include an overlapping longitudinally offset array of scales in combination with longitudinally extending lines. Such structures and features are also found upon the torsos of crocodiles, alligators, and other reptiles which commonly include arrays of scales or scutes in combination with intermittent longitudinally extending sulci or grooves and ribs or spines. Such epidermal characteristics are also commonly found upon snake epidermes which commonly present scales in combination with annularly extending or longitudinally extending lines. Such epidermal characteristics are also found upon columnar varieties cacti which commonly present intermittent sulci and ribs and annular scar lines. Various species of palm trees such as date palms similarly present arrays of leaf or rachis scars. Coconut palms similarly present annularly extending leaf or rachis scars and other palm species further present longitudinally extending alternating sulci and ridges.
Complicated plant and animal epidermal structures described above typically further present flared or counter-flared sections, such sections intermittently increasing or decreasing the diameter of the animal's or plant's trunk, torso, stem or branch, as applicable. Numerous other types of plants and animals found in nature have epidermes which have or suggest scales, have intermittent sulci and ridges, annular lines, longitudinal lines, flared sections or counter-flared sections, or combinations of such features.
Where a plant or animal has an epidermis which includes characteristics such as are discussed above, such plant or animal is typically difficultly sculpturally depicted or portrayed. For example, an animal epidermal surface which includes a flared section, a counter-flared section, an array of scales and intermittent longitudinally extending sulci and ridges typically requires extensive manual labor and materials to sculpt. Plant epidermes including such features are similarly difficult to sculpt.
The instant inventive assembly and method for sculptural presentation of epidermal surfaces solves or ameliorates animal and plant epidermes sculpting problems and difficulties discussed above by providing a specialized band structure and extension, along with assembly method steps which promote time, labor, and materials economy.